Moving Day
by NakedStache
Summary: 4 people 1 day A new Mystery Shack owner and more. The sequel is called Pine Tree Hats. Book #1 in the Grown-Up Pines Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

Moving Day

Chapter 1: Age 18

Today 17 year olds Dipper and Mabel were turning 18. Dipper was walking around when he started to box his stuff up. He was home right now. He was moving today to Gravity Falls. He was buying the shack from his old Grunkle Stan. An hour later He and Mabel were saying bye. They both wanted to move to Gravity Falls. So anyways Dipper made it there first. "I should talk to Wendy" Dipper said.

Dipper's POV

"I should talk to Wendy" I said. I started towards Wendy's House. "Hey Dipper" Someone said. I turned around. There was Wendy. "Where is Sister?" Wendy Asked Me. "She is probably at the shack" I said walking towards the Shack. "Someone new is owning the shack" Wendy told me. "Here he is" I told her. "Your the new owner" She said. "Yup" I said.

Wendy's POV.

"Your the new owner" I said. "Yup" Dipper Replied. 'Yes, I can still keep my job!' I thought. "Can I Still have my job?" I asked Dipper. "Of course" Dipper said. It was then We got to the shack. His classic Blue pine tree hat had a car lookalike. Dipper's Car. Then a pink car pulled up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dipper's Twin (older-by-5-minutes) sister arrives

Mabel's POV

I have a new home. Back To Da Shack Of My Past! I stop my pink car and get out. "Hey Younger-By-5-minutes twin brother" I say to Dipper. Then the mailman comes with some mail. I walk back to my car and pull out a pig. A simple Pig. Waddles!

Wendy's POV

Mabel grabbed Waddles out from the car. "Hey Wendy, Guess who broke a world record?" Mabel said. "You for being the silliest?" I asked. "I wish, but read Waddles and I world record and weep" She said. "Longest living pig? Guess he has a slight chance of being turned into the B-word!" I said to Mabel. The B-word is Bacon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Add The Changed Gideon To this tale!

Gideon's POV

Been outta jail for 1 year now. Imma changed man. Mabel and Dipper buying the shack. No one will give me a job. I head towards the mystery shack. "Hi, I've been out of jail for a year now and nobody will give me a job" I tell Dipper. "Hired but if I get how about 4 complaints about you your fired" Dipper says.

Mabel's POV

Gideon is back! THAT'S SO WHACK! "Where's Grenda and Candy?" I asked Wendy. "Car accident..." Wendy replies, so no more Candy. Whyyy?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wendy's Mystery Shack Reality Show Idea

Dipper's POV

"How bout the 4 friends expolre Gravity Falls?" I suggest. "Great Idea Dipper!" Wendy says jumping into the pasneger seat of my car. I get in the drivers seat. Gideon gets in Mabel's Pasgener seat and Mabel gets in her driver's seat. We drive to the diner. Once we arrive we sit down at a table.

Wendy's POV

"Hey I've a idea to boost tourism!" I say. When I spot Soos crying "I don't have a job" I tell him to go to the shack tomorrow morning. I sit back at the table. "A reality show entitled 'Welcome to Gravity Falls: Starring The Mystery Shack Workers' good idea right?" I ask. "Yes!" Dipper says!

Mabel's POV

It's only because of his crush.

Dipper's POV

"The idea is good ONLY because you have a crush on her" Mabel whispered. "No" I replied. "Liar" she whispers back. "Sorta, ok" I reply. Ok, So 3/4 of the reason I said it was good idea was because of my crush, Ok. "Dipper I just called A&E network and guess what episode 1 is premiering next Monday. All of this weeks work days recorded moments that make it into the episode premiere as episode 1!" Wendy says. "I knew it would work!" I say. "I bet you would be the greatest on the show Mabel." Gideon says. And in episode 1 meet the 5 emmpolyes Wendy, Mabel, Soos, Gideon, And Everyone's favorite manger Dipper!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Robbie vs. Dipper

Wendy's POV

As the message of the shows premiere date of the series is said, Robbie entered the diner. "Hey Wendy, I'm Back" he said. "You jerk!" I yelled at him. He hit me in the nose. "Hope it bleeds ALOT" he said exiting the diner. "Dipper is my nose bleeding?" I asked Dipper . "Yes a lot" he said. He ran out of the diner.

Dipper's POV

I ran out of the diner. I saw Robbie. "HEY YOU YEAH YOU" I yelled. Robbie turned around. I punched into the face. He lost 5 of his teeth. "You hit a girl. Someone's gonna come after you for a fight" I said. Robbie ran of into the woods. His nose bleeding way more then Wendy's nose. I re-entered the Diner. "Dipper, Thanks a lot. Stupid Robbie never thought I was serious." Wendy said. I smiled. We ate and talked. Mabel fell in love with the new Gideon. And so we left the diner at 1:00 .p.m. Then we went to a party. It ended at 9:00 then we all went home.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Epilouge

1 day after the events the series started to record. 4 days after the series premiered. 3 weeks after the events Mabel and Gideon went on their 20th date. 1 month after The Mystery Shack held a party called 'The Dance Of Mystery the shack' 1 month and a week after the party became a weekly thing. 5 months after Mabel and Gideon got married. 5 months and day after Dipper and Wendy got married.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapte 7: TV Series the song lyrics

N= not singing

S= singing

Wendy (N): Welcome To The MYSTERY Shack.

Mabel (S): Welcome to the place where I work the mystery shack. And all I gotta say is

Gideon (S): Welcome To My Place of work. This is the job the place to be.

Soos (S): This is the place the working man's job.

Dipper (N): I am the boss . The big man. This is the place to be

Wendy (S): Oh yes.

Wendy (N): Dipper sing.

Dipper (N): no

Wendy (N): please

Dipper (S): This is the best place to be. Call us workers the shack pack.


End file.
